Never Make Bets with Akashi Seijuro
by Miss-Mason123
Summary: Imagine person A of your OTP being tied to a giant target and person B throwing knives at them while blindfolded – AkaKuro. Oneshot


**A/N: I decided to be a little adventurous with this one as I took the prompt from Tumblr, can't remember who it was so I apologise to them if they read this fic! Have fun reading as I had fun writing!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**_"Imagine person A of your OTP being tied to a giant target and person B throwing knives at them while blindfolded." _**

"Akashi-kun, I can't help but feel this isn't safe." Kuroko said softly as Akashi strapped his ankles and wrists to the giant target behind him. "It's perfectly safe Tetsuya; you just have to trust me." "Weren't you ever told to not trust someone who says 'trust me'?"

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes shone with a dangerous sparkle. "Of course I was. I just chose to not listen." He patted Kuroko's wrist as he finished locking the binding.

The redhead walked away from his bound lover to a small table about waist height a few feet away. On the table lay a selection of five kitchen knives, ranging from long to short; blunt to sharp. There was also a slim black blindfold.

Akashi's hand drifted over the knife handles before picking up the piece of fabric and tying it tightly around his eyes. "Tetsuya," he called, a sadistic grin crossing his face. "Trust me." He laughed loudly.

XxXxXxX

You may be wondering what circumstance caused Kuroko to be strapped to a target and about to have knives thrown at him. Well, it was all down to a bet Aomine made with Akashi.

"_Hey, Akashi. You know you have your Emperor Eye and can basically see into the future?"  
"No Daiki, I wasn't aware of that fact but please, do continue." Akashi's sarcasm went straight over Aomine's head. "Anyway, I bet that you couldn't throw knives blindfolded at Tetsu without hitting him."  
"What has that got anything to do with my Emperor Eye?" _"_You can't see the future if your blindfolded." Akashi smirked slightly. _"_Care to put a wager on that bet, Daiki?"_

XxXxXxX

"So let me get this straight. You made a bet with Akashi that he wouldn't be able to throw knives at Kuroko without hitting him?" Midorima asked the smirking blue-haired man beside him. "Only because I was bored and I reckon I could do it."

"Aominecchi!" Kise cried pulling on his arm. "That's really mean! What if Akashicchi misses?"  
"That's why I brought him." Aomine stated, jabbing his thumb at the taller man beside him.

Midorima started at Aomine's blunt statement. "Oi Aomine!"  
"What? You know what you're doing with that-"

A sadistic laugh fluttered through the room. The three men whipped their heads towards Akashi who was stood next to his table, a huge grin spread over his face.

XxXxXxX

The redhead put his left hand out, gripping the nearest knife handle. "Say Daiki," he lifted the blade in front of his face. "Which knife is this?"  
"A big one. I don't know."  
"And they say ignorance is bliss," he murmured. "Tetsuya, what is it?" He asked, raising his voice.

"It's the bread knife, Akashi-kun." The blue-haired man replied, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "Perfect." As Akashi pulled his arm back Kuroko shut his eyes, hoping to God he wasn't hit. Kise yelled and hid behind Aomine.

A short whistling sound; a loud thump. Kuroko's blue eyes opened and glanced to his left. The knife had planted itself an inch away from his ear. His head slumped back onto the target, his breathing heavy.

"Miss." Midorima called out. As well as being there to sort out anything that went wrong, he also took on the role of adjudicator.

The next two knives went along the same pattern as the first. Akashi would ask what type of blade it was before throwing it and missing Kuroko by the smallest of margins. _Let's make this a little interesting, shall we?_ The redhead thought before picking up two knives at the same time.

"Hey Akashi! What do you think you're doing?" Aomine shouted loudly, rooted to his position out of fear.

Kise's jaw hung open, tears leaking out of his amber eyes. "Akashicchi! Don't throw two at the same time!"

Midorima simply pushed up his glasses. "He's obviously bored. Let him do as he wishes."

Behind his blindfold, Akashi's heterochromatic eyes were wide. Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. "Tetsuya. Knives."  
"Filleting knives, Akashi-kun."

The blond started to run forward to stop the smaller man but was immediately pulled back by a pair of strong arms. "Kurokocchi!" He whined, as Aomine dragged him out of the room.

A few moments later, the tanned male returned without the hyperactive blond. "Remind me again why he was here?" The green-haired man asked. "He follows me like a puppy Midorima."

"Gentlemen, may we continue? I have quite a lot bet on this." Akashi said his voice laced with impatience. When he heard no reply, his arms pulled back.

As he threw the knives, his arms crossed halfway through their movement. The knives spun through the air as perfect reflections of each other.

Kuroko couldn't close his eyes. Somehow, he just couldn't wait for the next knife to slam into the board dangerously close to his body. Time seemed to slow as the blades approached him.

The first knife pierced the board just below his right elbow. The second above his head, catching a clump of hair in the process.

"Hit!" Aomine's loud voice suddenly shouted. "You hit him!" Akashi tore off his blindfold, knowing he'd thrown the final knife. "Have I though Daiki?" He asked, an evil grin crossing his face. All eyes turned to Kuroko.

The man strapped to the board twisted his head around to look at the knife above him. The blade slid through his hair as he did. "No Aomine-kun. It was a fifth miss."

Groaning in annoyance, the blue-haired man reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "6000 yen wasn't it?" He asked, pulling the right amount out.

Akashi stepped forward, taking the money in one hand. "Thank you Daiki." He said, turning and walking over to his lover. "The pair of you may leave. And don't forget Ryouta on your way out."

As the pair left, picking up a snivelling Kise at the same time, the redhead began to unlock his partner's wrists and ankles. "That wasn't fair you know Akashi-kun."  
"Hmm?"  
"Using a magnetised board and knives just to win 6000 yen from Aomine-kun."  
"Tetsuya," said boy dropped gracefully to the floor. "I would have won even if I hadn't of cheated."

Kuroko felt the smallest of smiles grace his face. "Yes Sei-kun. You would have done."


End file.
